Bodyguard
by NanaFujoshi
Summary: Aku tidak tau kenapa rasa-nya sesakit ini. Aku tidak tau kenapa melihat-mu saja dapat membuat luka di hatiku makin melebar. Satu yang kutau, mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta pada pelindung-ku sendiri. Bad Summary. TaoRis/KrisTao. EXO fic. BL. DLDR!


Title: Bodyguard

Cast: EXO.

Summary: Aku tidak tau kenapa rasa-nya sesakit ini. Aku tidak tau kenapa melihat-mu saja dapat membuat luka di hatiku makin melebar. Satu yang kutau, mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta pada pelindung-ku sendiri. Bad Summary. TaoRis/KrisTao. EXO fic. BL. DLDR!

-0-

Suara musik yang menggema terdengar dari balik suatu ruangan. Orang-orang yang melewati ruangan itu hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka, karena mereka tau siapa yang menyalakan musik sekeras itu. Tuan muda mereka. Sang tuan muda pasti tengah dalam mood buruk, atau bahkan, sangat buruk.

Sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu tuan muda mereka mengunci diri di sana. Entah apa yang ia lakukan. Mungkin berlatih wushu seperti biasa-nya, atau, entahlah. Suara musik yang sangat keras menyebabkan mereka tidak dapat mendengar apa yang terjadi di dalam.

BRUUK

Terdengar suara benda atau orang yang terjatuh. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari seorang namja bermata panda. Namja itu terlihat sedang sangat kesakitan. Seperti-nya ia tadi terjatuh ketika melakukan _back flip_.

Namja bermata panda itu memegangi punggung-nya yang terasa sangat sakit. Ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara, mungkin karena efek punggung-nya yang berbenturan keras dengan lantai. Bahkan bernafas saja sangat susah. Rasa-nya sangat sesak.

Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk menutup mata-nya. Mencoba untuk menahan segala rasa sakit yang ada. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata telah mengalir dari mata panda-nya itu. Entah itu karena luka pada fisik-nya, atau luka pada… hati-nya.

Ketika ia menutup mata-nya, bayang-bayang kejadian itu seperti berputar di otak-nya. Rasa-nya hati-nya sangat perih dan sesak. Bahkan mungkin melebihi rasa sesak yang timbul karena jatuh tadi.

Namja bermata panda itu ingin sekali menghapus memori tentang kejadian itu dari otak-nya. Ia ingin sekali. Tapi… memori bukan-lah sesuatu yang bisa di hapus dengan mudah. Memori bukan-lah goresan pensil yang dapat dengan mudah dihapus. Memori adalah sesuatu yang akan melekat pada ingatan, terutama apabila memori itu begitu berarti.

"A-Akh…"

Akhirnya namja itu dapat bersuara dan bernafas dengan normal. Tapi, tetap saja, rasa sakit di punggung-nya tetap terasa. Rasa-nya sangat sakit.

BRAAKK

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras. Namja bermata panda itu tau, pintu itu pasti di dobrak. Karena tadi ia mengunci pintu itu.

"Astaga! HUANG ZI TAO!"

Terdengar derap langkah kaki cepat yang menuju kearah namja bermata panda itu. Ia tau betul, derap langkah milik siapa itu. Ia juga tau, siapa yang mengeluarkan suara tadi. _Bodyguard_-nya.

"Kau berlatih _back flip_ lagi, ya?" tanya suara itu "Astaga. Tao! Kan sudah aku peringat-kan untuk tidak melakukan hal itu lagi. Nyonya akan sangat marah kalau tau anak semata-wayangnya terus melakukan hal yang membahayakan diri-nya, eoh?"

Namja bermata panda yang dipanggil Tao itu hanya diam. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalas perkataan dari _bodyguard-_nya itu. Dan lagi, kalau ia berbicara, malah membuat tubuh-nya terasa makin sakit.

Orang yang memarahi Tao tadi, seorang namja bertubuh tinggi, menghela nafas-nya lelah. Lalu ia mengangkat tuan muda-nya itu dalam gendongannya. Ia menggendong Tao ala _bridal-style_, membuat semburat merah samar timbul di pipi lembut milik sang mata panda.

"K-Kris…"

"Diam saja, oke? Aku tau kau tidak bisa berjalan. Dan tidak nyaman kan, kalau tertidur di lantai yang dingin ini?" tanya namja itu, Kris, namanya "Jadi aku akan membawa-mu ke kamar-mu. Tenang saja, oke? Aku tidak akan melukai-mu."

Tao hanya dapat diam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kemana-pun. Yang penting, ia tidak perlu melihat wajah tampan milik namja yang kini tengah menggendong-nya itu.

Kris membawa Tao menuju kamar-nya. Letak kamar Tao berada di lantai dua rumah besar tersebut.

"Nah, tahan sebentar, ne? Mungkin akan sakit."

Kini Kris dan Tao sudah berada di kamar tuan muda itu. Kris membaringkan tubuh Tao secara perlahan di tempat tidur-nya. Tao mengerang tertahan ketika merasakan punggung-nya bersentuhan dengan tempat tidur-nya.

"Sakit, ya?"

Tao hanya menganggukan kepala-nya perlahan. Membuat Kris menghela nafas-nya. Bukan kali pertama Tao menderita cedera karena melakukan _back flip_. Tao memang atlet wushu yang handal, tapi tetap saja. Ia punya kekurangan dalam melakukan _back flip_.

"Istirahat saja, ne? Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Nanti sakit."

"N-Ne…"

Kris tersenyum hangat. Ia mengelus rambut sang tuan muda dengan lembut. Membuat kenyamanan terasa oleh dua insan itu.

"Kris-ge…" panggil Tao "U-Umma dan appa, kapan pulang?"

"Nyonya dan tuan mungkin akan pulang bulan depan, Tao-ie," Kris tersenyum "Memang kenapa? Tak biasa-nya kau bertanya seperti ini."

"A-Aku… aku hanya merindukan mereka," jawab Tao "Aku… kesepian, ge."

"Kesepian? Kan ada aku, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan beberapa pelayan lainnya, Tao-ie."

"Tapi… kau kan biasa-nya selalu ada di samping-ku, ge. Dan sekarang, kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusan cinta-mu itu."

Kris membeku ketika mendengar perkataan Tao. Darimana tuan muda-nya itu tau kalau ia kini tengah… jatuh cinta? Ia tidak pernah menceritakan apapun pada namja bermata panda satu ini.

"Semua itu, terlihat dari pancaran mata gege," kata Tao seolah dapat membaca pikiran Kris "Kelihatan sekali kalau gege mencintai… Lay-ssi."

"A-Apa?"

"Sudahlah, ge. Aku mau istirahat, oke? Gege pergi saja."

"Aish..." Kris terlihat kesal "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi. Istirahat saja, ne?"

Ketika Kris sudah pergi dari kamar-nya, cairan bening meluncur deras dari mata indah milik Tao. Sesak, rasa-nya. Sesak, sekali. Dulu biasa-nya Kris selalu memberikan usapan lembut di rambut-nya sebelum meninggalkan diri-nya. Tapi sekarang? Tao sangat menyadari kalau perhatian Kris kini tidak tertuju pada diri-nya. Sejak kehadiran namja ber-dimple itu, perhatian Kris seolah teralihkan begitu saja. Kris sering sekali meninggalkan Tao sendirian. Membuat namja manis itu merasa kesepian, walaupun ada banyak pelayan yang bisa ia ajak berbicara. Tapi… entahlah. Tao merasakan sesuatu yang hilang ketika Kris menjauh dari-nya.

Dulu, Kris hanya untuk-nya. Dulu, Kris selalu berada di sampingnya. Dulu, Kris tidak pernah membiarkan Tao merasa kesepian. Dulu, Kris selalu marah pada setiap orang yang membuat Tao menangis. Tapi sekarang semua-nya berubah drastis. Kris tidak pernah ada untuk-nya lagi. Bahkan tadi saja, Tao sangat bersyukur Kris mau mendobrak pintu ruang latihan dan membopong-nya menuju kamar-nya. Ia merasa sudah lama sekali sejak Kris terakhir kali memberikannya perhatian seperti itu.

Tao menekan dada-nya, berusaha untuk mengusir rasa sesak yang ada. Tapi, rasa sesak itu tetap ada. Walaupun Tao berusaha dengan kuat untuk mengusir rasa itu, rasa itu tidak akan hilang begitu saja.

"Hiks, aku mohon… aku mohon pergi-lah…"

-0-

Kris termenung di ruang kerja-nya. Ruang kerja yang diberikan oleh orangtua Tao untuk-nya. Tentu saja, karena profesi-nya sebagai _bodyguard_ anak dari pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Orang yang paling berpengaruh di sekitar klan-klan mafia Korea.

Huang Kyuhyun, ayah Tao, adalah seorang pemimpin klan Huang, klan mafia terkuat di Korea. Sedangkan Huang Sungmin, ia adalah seorang desainer pakaian. Namun, kekuatannya juga tidak bisa di remehkan, pasal-nya Sungmin juga menguasai bela diri, seperti Tao.

Hidup sebagai satu-satunya keturunan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang tidak mudah. Setiap hari, selalu ada bahaya yang mengancam Tao. Tentu saja, sebagai anak satu-satunya pasangan berpengaruh itu, maka Tao-lah yang akan menggantikan jabatan appa-nya untuk melanjutkan klan Huang. Dengan kata lain, Tao-lah yang akan menjadi pemimpin klan itu suatu saat nanti.

Menjadi klan paling kuat di Korea, bukan berarti semua klan lain menurut begitu saja pada klan Huang. Ada beberapa klan lain, yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan klan Huang, dan klan-klan itu selalu berusaha untuk memusnahkan Tao. Kedengarannya kejam, kan? Memusnahkan.

Kris pernah diceritakan oleh Sungmin, kalau dulu ada yang pernah menculik Tao saat anak itu baru berusia 7 tahun. Bayangkan, 7 tahun! Untung-nya Tao berhasil diselamatkan. Yah, dengan hasil klan yang menculik Tao itu musnah. Musnah begitu saja.

Walaupun dibesarkan dengan keadaan yang membahayakan seperti itu, Tao tidak tumbuh menjadi anak yang dingin dan menutup diri. Ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang ceria, karena dibesarkan pula disekitar orang-orang yang menyayangi-nya. Membuat Tao memiliki sifat baik hati dan ceria.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini… ada yang berubah dari diri Tao. Ia menjadi, yah, bagaimana menjelaskannya? Ia menjadi dingin dan sedikit memberontak pada Kris. Padahal dulu, Tao selalu menurut pada Kris. Dan Tao sekarang jadi suka mengurung diri-nya.

Kris juga ingat, dulu Tao pernah mengurung diri-nya karena sang umma dan appa tidak pulang selama tiga bulan lama-nya. Membuat Tao memutuskan untuk mengurung diri sebagai bentuk protes pada kedua orangtua-nya itu. Tapi, Kris yakin. Sekarang Tao mengurung diri bukan sebagai bentuk protes. Tapi… apa?

Kris merasa miris juga dengan keadaan tuan muda-nya itu. Karena keadaannya sebagai anak mafia terkuat di Korea, ia jadi tidak mempunyai teman selain orang-orang di sekeliling-nya. Temannya sehari-hari hanya-lah Kris, dan beberapa pelayan lain.

Hal ini membuat Kris merasa bersalah. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Tao dan terlalu sibuk dengan urusan 'percintaan-nya'. Tapi mau apa lagi? Namja ber-dimple manis itu dengan sukses telah mencuri hati-nya.

Lay. Namja itu adalah pelayan baru di rumah besar ini. Entah-lah, padahal Sungmin sudah mengatakan tidak akan menerima pelayan baru lagi. Tapi, Kris tidak memikirkan hal itu. Ia bahkan merasa bersyukur dengan kehadiran Lay.

Bahkan mengingat nama namja itu sudah dapat membuat Kris melupakan masalah-nya. Namja itu dapat membuat ia tersenyum, bahkan hanya dengan mengingat nama-nya saja. Rupa-nya, Kris benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Kris…"

"Ah, Lay?" Kris tersenyum lembut ketika melihat kehadiran namja ber-dimple itu di ruangannya "Ada apa?"

"Tidak… aku hanya mau menyerahkan teh ini pada-mu. Seperti-nya kau sedang banyak masalah."

"Hmm… Terimakasih, ya? Kau memang yang terbaik."

Semburat merah timbul di pipi Lay. Membuat Kris terkekeh geli ketika melihat-nya.

"Su-Sudahlah, minum saja teh-nya, Kris."

"Iya, iya."

Kris menyesap teh-nya perlahan. Merasakan hangat-nya teh yang dibuatkan oleh Lay. Karena-nya, Kris tidak menyadari kalau Lay tengah menatap-nya sambil tersenyum sendu.

'Maafkan aku, Kris…'

-0-

Tok Tok Tok

"Tao? Ini aku Luhan!"

"Lulu-ge?" Tao bergumam "Masuk saja, ge! Pintu-nya tidak dikunci!"

Pintu kamar Tao terbuka, menampakkan ruangan yang gelap dan hanya di sinari oleh lampu yang sinar-nya sudah hampir redup.

"Tao-ie, kau kenapa, eum? Sakit?" tanya sosok cantik yang tadi membuka pintu kamar Tao, Luhan

"Punggung-ku sakit, gege~" rengek Tao

"Aigoo. Benarkah? Ya ampun. Kau ini, nakal, sih!" kata Luhan sambil mengelus rambut Tao "Dan… omona. Kenapa mata-mu sembab? Kau menangis?"

Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepala-nya cepat. Ia seperti orang yang baru saja tertangkap mencuri. Membuat Luhan menghela nafas-nya.

"Kau ini.. siapa orang yang berani membuat-mu menangis, eumm?"

"Ge, memang mencintai orang itu salah, ya?" tanya Tao

"Ma-Maksudmu?"

"Menurut buku yang kubaca, mencintai orang itu sesuatu yang indah. Sesuatu yang membuat hati senang. Tapi ge, kenapa rasa-nya berbanding terbalik dengan yang kualami? Hati-ku sama sekali tidak senang. Malah rasa-nya sangat sesak dan perih."

Luhan terdiam. Ia berusaha meresapi apa yang Tao katakan. Tuan muda-nya… sedang jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa?

"Kau… jatuh cinta?" tanya Luhan pelan "Dengan siapa?"

"Entahlah, ge…" gumam Tao "Hanya saja, perasaan ini menyakitkan."

Entah mendapat bisikan dari mana, Luhan merengkuh tuan muda-nya itu ke pelukannya. Berusaha menyalurkan rasa nyaman untuk pemuda bermata panda itu. Luhan dapat merasakan bahwa baju-nya basah. Tuan muda-nya… menangis.

-0-

Luhan menghela nafas-nya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas sejak ia keluar dari kamar Tao. Ia tau, kata orang-orang, menghela nafas hanya membuat kebahagiaan pergi, tapi, Luhan tak memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Yang ia pikirkan adalah… tuan muda-nya.

Tuan muda-nya sedang jatuh cinta. Ia, sebagai pelayan, tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya pelayan. Ayo-lah.

Ia kasihan juga dengan tuan muda-nya. Seumur hidup-nya, sang tuan muda belum pernah jatuh cinta. Dan ketika ia jatuh cinta… ia tau kalau cinta tuan muda-nya itu tak terbalaskan. Tuan muda-nya memang tidak pernah menyentuh dunia luar sana. Ia hanya hidup dibalik pagar tinggi yang membatasi rumah-nya dengan dunia luar. Membuat Tao… dulu bahkan tak mengenal yang nama-nya cinta.

Orangtua Tao sangat protektif pada anak semata-wayangnya itu. Terutama sang ibu, Sungmin. Tentu saja ini karena kejadian saat Tao berumur 7 tahun. Dimana Tao diculik oleh salah satu klan musuh bebuyutan klan Huang.

Karena hal itu, Tao tidak pernah diperbolehkan keluar rumah. Dan sekarang… Hhh, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat kasihan pada tuan muda-nya itu.

Ia merutuki sikap orang yang Tao sukai. Kenapa orang itu harus membuat Tao jatuh cinta? Dan… kenapa orang itu tidak membalas cinta Tao?

Andai saja Luhan tau kalau orang yang Tao cintai berada sangat dekat dengannya…

-0-

"_Hei, bagaimana? Kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan namja itu?_"

"Tentu saja belum, bodoh! Kau kira pekerjaan ini mudah?"

"_Aww. Kasar sekali kau ini. Untung saja kau tak ada di dekat-ku sekarang ini. Haha._"

"Berhenti tertawa, bodoh. Kau terdengar seperti orang tidak waras," kata seorang pemuda kasar "Dan… kau tau tidak sih? Pekerjaan ini tidak mudah. Sama sekali tidak mudah. Bahkan para pekerja dilarang untuk mendekati kamar sang tuan kecil itu. Kecuali _bodyguard_ pribadi-nya dan beberapa pelayan-nya. Membuat pekerjaan-ku sulit saja."

"_Tentu saja. Dia tuan muda Huang, ingat?_" suara di seberang sana terkekeh "_Bukan anak Huang Kyuhyun kalau bisa dengan mudah di dapatkan. Dan… kenapa kau tidak menggunakan bodyguard bodoh itu saja untuk mendapatkan tuan kecil itu?_"

"Aku sedang berusaha. Jadi diam saja, oke?" pemuda itu terlihat kesal "Dan berhenti mengganggu pekerjaan-ku! Aish!"

"_Ya, ya. Terserah-mu, tuan muda, kkk~_" tawa suara di seberang sana "_Oke. Lanjutkan pekerjaan-mu. Aku akan menunggu hasil akhir, oke?_"

"Ya…"

PIIP

Telfon diputuskan begitu saja oleh orang di seberang sana. Pemuda yang tadi berbicara kasar itu menghela nafas. Ia terlihat seperti sedang memikul beban yang sangat berat.

"Maafkan aku…"

-TBC-

Hai '-')/ Nana bawa fic baru loh~ *ditimpukreaders* Mianhae, ne? Padahal FF lain belum dilanjut, tapi udah main bikin FF baru aja u.u Ide buat bikin FF itu muncul pas lagi ngeliatin piku-piku KrisTao. Dan entah kenapa muncul aja ide buat FF ini, kk~

Last, mind to review?


End file.
